The Love of His Life
by oldskoolbookworm
Summary: An Elizabeth Wakefield and Tom Watts story. Elizabeth Wakefield is back at SVU from London and Tom Watts couldn't be happier. Was the timing finally right? Jessica is an RA but there was one man that always filled her heart, now that's he's back will be it be the same as last time?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome home stranger

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own sweet valley. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this story. Thank

Tom 'Wildman' Watts stared out at the football field, watching the pass. He felt as if he was dreaming on a football field, first season of the nfl playing for the Los Angeles Raiders. Tom thought back to the end of his senior year when he graduated…

Tom looked out at the crowd, searching for her, he hoped she came, even though they hadn't spoken for most of the year. Tom wondered if she still cared about him. He sighed defeated, no such luck. He was alone.

Tom jogged out to the field to join the rest of the players with the drills.

Elizabeth Wakefield had gotten off the plane from London the previous night, sleeping off her jetlag. She checked her e-mails to see if she got a reply from him. No such luck. Elizabeth got out of bed, putting the laptop aside, heading to the bathroom to begin her day.

Tom stood under the shower spray a while later, letting it cover his body. He thought more and more about the e-mails he received from her. He saw that she had slept with the guy and made a mistake, he went pale. What did the guy have that he didn't?

Elizabeth stood in the line at the coffee house not far from SVU campus waiting for her coffee two hours later. She felt a warm presence behind her and there stood Tom Watts himself. Her heart beat faster.

"Welcome back stranger" Tom teased, grinning at her. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday, I was pretty wiped. Jessica came to London; I went home with her" Elizabeth admitted. "Max flew me home"

"Oh was that your Christmas present? Or a guilt present?" Tom asked.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"Both I guess" Elizabeth replied. Tom nodded. "I actually want to thank you for listening to me, I don't think I could have gotten through all this without you"

Tom smiled at her. "My pleasure Liz, I care about you". Tom pulled her into his arms for a hug.

Elizabeth stepped forward and snuggled closer in his strong arms, she had missed him.

"Want to have a coffee with me? Elizabeth asked.

"Sure sounds great" Tom accepted with a grin. Tom went to order his coffee when Elizabeth collected hers. Elizabeth smiled and went to find a table.


	2. Chapter 2: So it's a Date?

Elizabeth stared across at the handsome man who she had missed terribly. Elizabeth knew deep in her heart that the love of her life was not in London, he was back in Sweet Valley the whole time. When Elizabeth e-mailed Tom while she was in London, she was surprised that he replied to her after not speaking for so long, before she left she heard through the grapevine that Tom was dating the coach's niece. Tom had told her that they broke up before he graduated SVU because he wasn't serious about her and it was unfair to lead her on anymore. Elizabeth was also surprised by Tom's reaction to her sleeping with Max. Elizabeth always thought her first time would have been with Tom but it wasn't. Elizabeth was now unsure what would happen now. Tom grinned warmly at her, happily chatting about his football. Elizabeth smiled back, she was glad he was happy.

Tom stirred his coffee, admiring Elizabeth's pretty face. He was wondering what she was thinking. He still loved her. She was the love of his life and still is.

"So now that you're back what happens now?" Tom asked curiously.

"Well, I re-enrolled at SVU and to make up the credits I was going to attend summer school so I can start the senior year with everyone else" Elizabeth explained. "Jess is currently the RA at Oakley so Nina has asked me to move in with her". Tom nodded thoughtfully.

"That's great Liz" Tom agreed. He was going to take things slow and not screw them up like last time.

A while later….

Tom and Elizabeth walked together along the beach.

Elizabeth stopped for a moment, closing her eyes and breathing in the sea air.

"I missed this too" Elizabeth sighed. Tom smiled. Tom took her hand in his. Elizabeth opened her eyes and stared up into his brown ones. Tom bent his head and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss that melted Elizabeth from head to toe. No one kissed her like Tom did.

"Liz, I missed you but I don't want to rush you either" Tom admitted pulling back slightly. He didn't let go of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"You're not rushing me, I want this too" Elizabeth said softly, pulling Tom against her again and kissed him back.

Meanwhile back at Oakley Hall….

Jessica opened her door to find two freshmen outside it. She glanced at the white board to see it was filled.

"Okay, one at a time" Jessica said slowly. She took a deep breath, yes she could handle this, she had handled this the last six months without asking Elizabeth for any advice.

"Becky knew he was my boyfriend I caught them kissing myself" Tiffany ranted.

"I was not; he was hugging me" Becky protested. "I helped him study for a maths exam"

Jessica crossed her arms, glancing from one to the other.

Okay, so what did you want me to do about this? All the room assignments are full, it's the middle of the year" Jessica exclaimed.

"Brooke has offered for me to be her roommate and swap with Tayler" Tiffany spoke up. Jessica nodded.

"Okay then, have Brooke and Tayler come and see me and we can update the listing" Jessica said quickly. The girls both nodded and left the room. Jessica closed the door and sighed with relief. The amount of politics going on at the dorm was more than Jessica could take. Jessica changed her outfit and headed to Theta house.

Tom pulled up outside Elizabeth's dorm residence. Elizabeth leant across and brushed a kiss on his cheek.

"Pick you up at seven, okay?" Tom said, smiling.

"Please tell me where you are taking me?" Elizabeth coaxed. Tom laughed, shaking his head.

"Nope, you'll have to wait and see" Tom answered, mysteriously.

"Okay, okay" Elizabeth giggled. Tom brushed another soft kiss on her lips before she got out of the passenger door. Elizabeth bent down to look at him through the window. "Thanks for the ride"

"My pleasure, see you tonight" Tom drawled. Elizabeth smiled at him and let him pull away from the kerb. Elizabeth headed inside the dorm, collecting her books for the first lecture.


	3. Chapter 3: Pre-date jitters

Tom Watts stood in front of the mirror, giving himself a once over before leaving to pick up Elizabeth for their date. Tom's mind wandered for a moment….

Tom buttoned up his shirt and was deciding on a tie when Elizabeth appeared behind him.

"Honey are you still deciding on a tie?" Elizabeth asked tenderly. Tom turned to admire her, nodding.

"You're their valedictorian sweetheart, didn't want to embarrass you" Tom answered, smiling slightly. Elizabeth shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The only way that will happen is if I faint or throw up on the stage or something" Elizabeth teased. Elizabeth stood on her side, Tom admired her very pregnant belly. He was so proud of her….

Tom shook his head, snapping out of it, grinning, that was a nice glimpse into their future. But also Tom was way ahead of himself. Tom scooped up his wallet and keys, heading for the front door.

Elizabeth put her lipstick on looking into the vanity mirror in the dorm that she shared with Nina.

Nina had already left for the frat party she promised she'd attend with her friend Chloe Murphy. Elizabeth, in the beginning, couldn't work out what Nina had in common with Theta legacy Chloe. But since Elizabeth had returned to London, Elizabeth had gotten to know Chloe quite well and she was a really different person. Elizabeth had books in common with Chloe, Chloe was more intelligent than she made out. Elizabeth now understood why Chloe acted so different when Elizabeth first met her back her Sophomore year, Chloe's freshman year at SVU. Elizabeth also knew about what happened between Chloe and Tom, the whole story. Elizabeth didn't hold a grudge. Probably because Chloe was nowhere near as bad as Dana Upshaw. Elizabeth to this day, still didn't know why Dana Upshaw had left SVU, all Todd told her was that Dana had cheated on him with another man. Elizabeth couldn't help wondering if the man was Tom. Elizabeth had decided to ask Tom about that before things got serious between them again.

Tom knocked on Elizabeth's door, holding the red rose behind his back. Elizabeth opened the door and Tom was blown away, she looked…stunning. And she was wearing his favourite dress.

"Hi Tom, right on time" Elizabeth greeted, opening the door wider "Come on in"

Tom stepped inside and revealed the rose from behind his back. Tom brushed a kiss on her cheek.

"This is for you, ready to go beautiful?" Tom asked, flashing a warm, lopsided megawatt grin that Elizabeth almost melted under.

"Yes, I'll just put this in water" Elizabeth answered, placing the rose in the water glass on her desk. She turned back, smiling at him. "Okay, ready". Tom offered Elizabeth his arm and they left her dorm room and headed out to his car. Elizabeth gasped when she saw the car. It was a silver Mercedes M Class.

"New car? You didn't have this yesterday?" Elizabeth queried.

"I know, I have this one too, this one I brought about two months ago" Tom supplied. Tom opened the door of the passenger side for Elizabeth. "Malady"

"Thank you kind sir" Elizabeth teased, sliding into the car seat, slipping her legs inside as gracefully as she could. Tom closed the door and around to get into the driver's side. Tom pressed the button and the car engine came to life with a slight purr.

"That's it girl" Tom crooned softly. Elizabeth giggled.

"Boys and their toys" Elizabeth commented. Tom's hand brushed her knee when he reached for the gear shift, sending delightful tingles straight up her thigh. "Tom!" she squealed. Tom winked at her, pulling the car away from the kerb.

"We'll never get there if you keep this up" Tom teased gently. Elizabeth blushed slightly. The conversation about Dana will have to wait, why spoil his good mood?

Tom switched on the car stereo and Michael Buble singing for once in my life sounded through the speakers as the car cruised through downtown Sweet Valley towards the coastal highway. Elizabeth smiled over at him, Tom still knew her so well, more than anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4: Blast from the past

Tom Watts pulled the car outside the restaurant on the coast right near the water. He got out of the car, came around and opened the door for Elizabeth. Elizabeth stepped out of the car and glanced around at the scenery.

"Tom, this is beautiful, how did you find this place?" Elizabeth asked, turning to look at him.

"I was driving down the coast one day and stumbled upon it" Tom answered. "I looked up the reviews and found out the restaurant has really nice seafood". Elizabeth nodded, smiling at him.

"Great, I'm starving" Elizabeth affirmed. Tom took her hand and escorted her into the restaurant.

A while later….

Elizabeth glanced out the window at the view of the ocean. It was beautiful. The whole setting was perfect, sitting across from the man she loved. Elizabeth's heart thumped in her chest when Tom stared across at her. Yes, she still loved him. But wasn't going to rush and screw this up.

Tom took Elizabeth's hand in his own across the table.

"Are you okay Liz, you seem to be a bit pre-occupied" Tom teased. Elizabeth nodded, smiling at him.

"Yes, I'm fine" Elizabeth responded cheerfully. Elizabeth took a sip of her wine. Tom kept admiring her. Finally, she sighed and confessed. "Actually I'm a bit nervous". Tom laughed, he felt the same.

"Me too, not sure why. Maybe because it has been so long" Tom admitted, running a hand through his thick brown hair.

Jessica walked across campus from Theta house. The party was raging but she was over it. What was wrong with her? Jessica sighed, she needed a man, that was what was wrong with her. At the party was wall to wall losers. Jessica glanced up at the night sky. She missed Nick Fox terribly, even now, she wondered where he was and what he was doing at that moment.

Nick put down his binoculars and smiled. Jessica was still so beautiful. It had been six months since he was free of the witness protection program, they got Clay Di Palma and his associates. It was time for Nick to return where he was truly happy and that was in Sweet Valley with Jessica.

Jessica glanced around, she felt like she was being followed. Jessica hid behind a wall of a building and waited. He walked right past it, Jessica's heart pounded in her chest, there was something familiar about him. He was passing the grass in the quad so Jessica decided to approach him.

"Hey, you" Jessica cried, running up to him. The man stopped and turned around. Jessica nearly fainted. "Nick?"

A few hours later….

Tom escorted Elizabeth to her door. They stopped in front of it.

"I had a wonderful time Tom" Elizabeth exclaimed, staring up into his eyes.

"I did too" Tom said quietly, his voice soft and comforting. Tom bent his head, pulling Elizabeth closer in his arms and kissed her deeply. Elizabeth pressed herself against him, responding to his kiss.

"You know; Nina won't be back tonight" Elizabeth murmured. Tom stepped back, shaking his head.

"Nope, I would love to, but I'm going to be a gentleman and say goodnight here Liz" Tom explained. Elizabeth blushed. "Liz, you mean everything to me and I know it took a lot of courage to tell me about the Englishman, but if I come in now, I'll be no different than him" Tom tenderly brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "You're worth the wait Liz". Tom pressed another kiss on her mouth before she could say anymore.

Elizabeth sighed, pulling back, Tom was right. Elizabeth knew he was the love of her life and she wanted to wait and make it special with him. But Elizabeth had also wanted to know what it was like to spend the night in Tom's arms, she always did and even more so when she found out about Tom and Dana Upshaw. She would soon enough.

"Okay, good night Tom" Elizabeth said reluctantly. Tom grinned at her.

"Sweet dreams Liz" Tom said tenderly. "We'll speak tomorrow" Elizabeth smiled back.

"Speak to you tomorrow" Elizabeth echoed, opening the door. Tom stepped back a few steps down the hall. Elizabeth went inside, Tom waved at her one last time and walked back to his car. Elizabeth closed the door and leant against it with a sigh. He was still perfect, she loved him even more for that.


	5. Chapter 5: Running instead of walking

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own sweet valley. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this story. Thanks.

Tom Watts tossed and turned in bed that night. The images kept coming….

Tom was standing in the locker room, he was a freshman that had just played his best game of football ever. His family were not sitting in the seats he reserved just for them. Tom threw the helmet and pads at this locker with all his might. He was so angry.

"Why, why now?" He steamed. He threw his gloves next. Tom then realised that he was being watched. By the coach.

"Tom, I have some bad news" The coach began. Tom stood still as the coach told him about his family. He was frozen in place as the words drowned him. Tom had to get away. He ran out of the locker room without another word.

Tom stood in the cemetery as he watched the coffin go into the ground with his family inside it. He was alone. And it was all his fault. The depression overwhelmed him.

Tom was now a junior in college, he was sitting in the TV station. Elizabeth stood at the door, her arms open wide. Tom went into them, crushing her to his chest, taking in her strength and love. She was his lifeline. He was lucky to have her in his life. He learned to love again.

Elizabeth stood there silent as Tom confessed he lied to her about Dana Upshaw. Tom didn't see the slap coming. She was angry. Tom felt like the life was being sucked out of him.

"Liz, Noooo" Tom cried trying to chase after her. Elizabeth was too fast. Tom was alone again….

Tom woke up in a sweat and breathing heavily. He heard a knock on his apartment door and went to answer it.

Elizabeth stood at the door of Tom's apartment with bagels and coffee. She had a strange thought that she should have called him first but dismissed it because she knew how he felt about her.

Tom opened the door and the sight of his bare muscular chest took Elizabeth's breath away.

"Hi Tom, sorry I didn't wake you, did I?" Elizabeth asked, curiously.

Tom was so happy to see Elizabeth, he just pulled her into his arms and kissed her. After the dream, he had Tom had second thoughts about taking things slow. Tom ushered Elizabeth inside when he pulled away slightly and closed the door behind her.


End file.
